1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a dustproof structure, and more particularly, to a dustproof structure applied in a laptop.
2. Description of Related Art
Laptop computers (laptops) generate much heat when compared to other handheld devices, such as personal digital assistants. To dissipate the heat generated by the laptops, air vents are defined in the shell of the laptop. During use, air flows from the inside to the outside and vice versa to dissipate the heat. However, when the laptop is powered off or unused, dusts and other particles will enter into the laptop via the air vent and contaminate electrical elements inside the laptop.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a dustproof for a laptop which can eliminate or at least ameliorate the problem above mentioned.